dustoff_heli_rescuefandomcom-20200215-history
Dustoff Heli Rescue II
"''To fly is heavenly but to hover is divine" - ''DHR2 Dustoff Heli Rescue 2 is the second and currently the newest game in the series. It is set in the modern era, featuring modern helicopters based on actual ones in real life. In this game, the player undertakes the role of a pilot in the BLUFOR air force, fighting against the REDFOR rebels flying helicopters in a variety of different environments, including deserts, taigas, jungles, and more. There are many new features in this game, including larger and more intricate maps as well as the addition of helicopter types, such as cargo helicopters, attack helicopters, and multipurpose helicopters. Different weapons are also introduced, with the addition of wing weapons, nose weapons, and door weapons. A currency system is also something new to the series. Gameplay As in the previous game, the player controls a military helicopter, tasked with performing air-based operations around the warzone. These can be anything from deserts to jungles and snowy taigas. With the addition of attack and cargo helicopters came many new mission modes. These are: Evac The classic Dustoff mission mode is back. Evacuate a set number of soldiers to the helipad with a multipurpose or cargo helicopter, all while evading or destroying hostile enemy forces. Arrows on your radar will point you in the right direction. Make sure you keep an eye out for blue smoke!! Remember that there may be multiple bases on certain levels, and soldiers may get off at certain or all bases, depending on the mission. Search and Destroy This game mode was created with the introduction of attack helicopters. Destroy a set amount of enemies, locating them with your radar, then return to base. Pretty straightforward. Red arrows on the radar will point you towards where the enemy is. Fast Rope Evac A slight variation of evac, this mission requires players to use fast rope to evacuate troops, meaning that the player does not have to land to pick up soldiers, at the expense of being able to carry up to four at one time (two on each rope). These are often used when the situation on the ground is critical, or for reaching soldiers waiting in hard-to reach places that are almost or completely impossible to land at. Attack Supply Line An attack mission, this requires players to take their helicopter, locate an enemy convoy, and destroy all vehicles in the convoy before it reaches the enemy tunnel. Similar to the mission convoy rescue from the first game. Vehicles that are part of the convoy are considered high value targets and are marked with red crosshairs on the radar instead of regular red dots. Cargo Transport Much like supply recovery from the previous installation, the player is tasked with either delivering supplies from the base to the front lines or recovering stolen supplies, sometimes both. Yellow arrows on the radar show you where the location is. Escort Friendlies Escort a BLUFOR convoy on the ground, protecting it from potential enemy attacks. Recommended that you stick close to the convoy, near the front, allowing you to clear a path for the convoy up ahead while being able to react quickly to sudden ambushes near the rear. Once all friendly vehicles reach the opposite tunnel, the mission is a success and you can return to base. If all 6 vehicles of the convoy are destroyed, or you get shot down, the mission ends in a failure. Arrows will point you towards the position of the convoy. Build Similar to cargo transport. Pick up parts for a structure at your base, whether it be a tower, bridge, etc. and fly them over to the construction site. There will be a blue square there. Move the part onto the square and it will automatically detach and reattach itself on the square. Blue arrows on the radar will point you towards the location, which is marked on your radar as a blue dot with an H written on it. Close Air Support Close air support (CAS) is an airstrike performed in close proximity of friendly forces. In this case, you must protect a friendly base from being destroyed by the enemy. They will arrive in convoys and begin shooting at the base, eventually stopping and positioning themselves in the middle of it. If the base gets destroyed or if you get shot down, then you lose. Arrows will direct you to the base. Deploy Soldiers Kind of like the opposite of evac. Pick up soldiers at your base and bring them to the designated deployment zone. Marked as a blue dot with an H in the middle. Look for the blue arrows. There may be multiple deployment zones. Not all soldiers may get off at a single deployment zone, so make sure you deliver the remaining troops to the other deployment zone(s). Precision Strike Your objective: destroy an HVT behind enemy lines. These missions are often boss fights, where the player must locate and destroy an enemy asset, such as a building, which will usually be protected by enemy forces. Helicopters In DHR 2, your hangar of helicopters gets greatly expanded and you have more choices when selecting your ride for the next mission. Currently, there are three types of helicopters: cargo, attack, and multipurpose. Cargo Helicopters Cargo helicopters are the most basic helicopter in the game. They are capable of equipping two door guns with gunners. They are capable of picking up soldiers, either by landing or by fast rope, as well as cargo and building parts. The number of slots a helicopter has determines the amount of passengers that can be carried inside of it. Slots do not affect cargo capacity and fast rope capacity. Currently there are 5 cargo helicopters in the game. Cargo helicopters can be used for attack missions, but is not recommended due to their lack of firepower. Sokolsky Small, basic cargo helicopter capable of transporting four soldiers. Kayman Medium utility helicopter with a slot capacity of 8. Warmwind Heavy duty tandem rotor helicopter that can transport 10 people at once. Mustang Heavy lift helicopter with 12 slots. Halo Beautiful piece of machinery with a whopping 16 slots. Attack Helicopters Attack helicopters are considerably more heavily armed and agile than their lifty counterparts, able to use nose and wing weapons to cause as much damage to the enemy as possible. Attack helicopters cannot carry any passengers or cargo, and their sole purpose is to blow stuff up. They are: Samurai Basic attack helicopter with one set of wing mounted guns. Snake Standard attack helicopter with a set of wing guns and one nose gun. Hog Attack helicopter with a set of wing guns and TWO nose guns. Pi Lee Huo Chinese attack helicopter with two sets of wing mounted weapons and one nose gun. Huron Heavy gunship with two wing weapons and one nose weapon. Helicycle Odd experimental attack helicopter with two sets of wing weapons. Multipurpose Helicopters As the name implies, multipurpose helicopters can both be used for cargo and attack missions, and perform admirably in both aspects. They are: Blockhawk Modern multipurpose helicopter capable of transporting 8 troops with two door gunners and two sets of wing weapons. Hind Famous and notorious Cold War relic that packs quite a punch. Eight slots with a whopping THREE sets of wing mounted guns and one nose gun. Moonpod Experimental light utility helicopter with two nose weapons and 4 slots. UFOcar Experimental transport/bomber with 12 slots and one set of wing weapons.